tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Meadow
|Food Cost = |Special Parts = Straw (33% chance) |parts food cost = |parts time = 1 hour |image = Meadow.png |Locations = Waterfall, Den, Edge|inhabitants = None}} Unlocked by fully exploring Woods. * Unlocks Herb Pot * Unlocks Special Parts searching * Unlocks Shovel * Can build a Floodgate * Unlocks Waterfall, Den, and Edge Herb Pot Story Triggers at 30/300 *A survivor made a cute pot for flowers. You imagine you could grow herbs in it and contribute to the diversity of food you have access to. *ON *You can build Herb Pot. *TIP: The Herb Pot increases the skill of all your survivors. *COOL *TIP: The Herb Pot is the first building that requires special parts, namely Seeds. *Revisit already explored locations for missing parts. *HINT: Check out the Ridge for the seeds. *OKAY Like Story Triggers at 54/300 *The meadow reveals the full beauty of the island to you. *Even though survival is harsh, you kinda like it here on Tinker Island. *Do you like it? *SURE *Why don't you like the Tinker Island Facebook page then? #LIKE PAGE #MAYBE LATER Jenny Story Triggers at 81/300 if Jenny is not resting *You find Jenny aimlessly wandering through camp. She greets you with a sigh. She looks depressed. *UP *Jenny feels kinda useless and unneeded. All the others excel at their tasks, she is just mediocre at best. *You could tell her to just try harder to be useful. *You could ask her about her interests. *You could also teach her some skills she could find useful. #HARDER #*She should try harder, really? She has been giving her best all the time! #*Who are you to judge her? #*BAD #*Jenny is annoyed with you but accepts your apology. Her patience is running thin though. #*You could still ask her about her interests. #*You could also still try to teach her some skills she could find useful. ##INTERESTS ##*''Jumps to interests'' ##TEACH ##*Jenny scoffs at your reply. She doesn't like your patronizing tone and turns away. Sorry ##*Jenny is annoyed with you but accepts your apology. Her patience is running thin though. You could still tell her to just try harder to be useful. You could also still try to ask about her interests. ##*harder: She should try harder, really? She has been giving her best all the time! Who are you to judge her? Jenny walks away, furious. <--Oops ##*Interest Jumps to interests #INTERESTS #*''Jumps to interests'' #TEACH #*Jenny scoffs at your reply. She doesn't like your patronizing tone and turns away. #*SORRY #*Jenny is annoyed with you but accepts your apology. Her patience is running thin though. #*You could still tell her to just try harder to be useful. #*You could also still try to ask about her interests. ##HARDER ##*She should try harder, really? She has been giving her best all the time! Who are you to judge her? Jenny walks away, furious. Ops ##INTERESTS ##*''Jumps to interests'' INTERESTS *She is, well, was a reporter. She did research, organized information and wrote stories for a local newspaper. *Her skill set, she admits, isn't the most useful on a deserted island. *CONTINUE *You could try to find an activity that matches Jenny's skill set. *What do you suggest? #RESEARCH #*Researching a story is similar to researching building blueprints. #*Jenny would increase her skill by 3. ##FOR IT ##*Jenny agrees and is eager to try out her research skills on the next new blueprint. ##*CONTINUE ##*Jenny is happy about the conversation and thanks you. ##*Jenny gets +3 . ##*COOL ##BACK #ORGANIZE #*Someone who can organize work for a newspaper, can also organize foraging operations. #*Jenny would increase her skill by 3. ##FOR IT ##*Jenny agrees and is eager to try out her organizational skills at foraging. ##*CONTINUE ##*Jenny is happy about the conversation and thanks you. ##*Jenny gets +3 . ##*COOL ##BACK #STORIES #*Stories play an important part in society. #*By telling stories Jenny would inspire others and increase their , and skills by +1. ##FOR IT ##*Jenny agrees and is eager to tell the others some interesting stories. ##*CONTINUE ##*Jenny is happy about the conversation and thanks you. ##*Other Survivors get +1 to all Skills. ##*COOL ##BACK Shovel Story Triggers at 95/270 *Let's make a shovel, it will make moving earth around much easier. *CONTINUE *You can build Shovel. *TIP: The Shovel increases the skill of a survivor when equipped. *COOL Kong Connect Story Triggers at 135/270 *Tinker Island is full of riddles that even NASA scientists had trouble solving (not true). *If you're stuck, visit the forums on Kongregate.com. *There you can ask a huge online community of gamers to help you out. *You also get 25 just for signing in. #JOIN KONG #MAYBE LATER Floodgate Story Triggers at 189/270 *Your party of explorers finds a small stream near camp. In case of heavy rain it could swell up and endanger the camp. *Do you build a small floodgate, to prevent a disaster? #20 #*It takes some time and valuable resources, but you manage to make a decent floodgate. #*Hopefully it will provide some protection from any flash floods. #*END #NOTHING #*You ignore the threat and go merrily on your way. END NOTE: If you didn't build flood gate, you can't choose WAIT > SURE DID at the Waterfall. The Edge Story Triggers at 270/270 *The meadow ends abruptly in a lava wasteland made by a now dormant volcano north of you. : *CONTINUE *Let's hope it will remain so. An eruption would consume the whole island. *The edge of this bleak landscape can be explored, but the path beyond is too dangerous. There are still rivers of lava right beneath the surface. *You find Edge. *OKAY Tinker Garden Story Triggers at 270/270 *When your survivors go exploring camp, there is no one but you left in camp. It can get boring when you have nothing to do but wait. *Don't you think? *EXACTLY *You walk around camp and do some random chores, nothing special. Then you notice that your camp's garden is in a horrible state. *There is vermin eating your beautiful flowers and the earth is hard and unwelcoming for new plants to grow. *You roll up your sleeves and go to work. *You have unlocked the Tinker Garden. *CONTINUE *TIP: Tinker Garden is a minigame you can play anytime, even when your survivors are away on tasks. *Access the game by tapping the Tinker Garden building on the far left of your camp. *Your job is to grow as many flowers as possible. Each flower earns you points that bring cool rewards. *These ranger from one-time use survivors (Birds) to exclusive permanent survivors! *Good luck! : *THANKS Bee Attack Story Triggers at 5/50 Honeycomb *While you forage the honeycomb for honey, you stir up an aggressive bee response. You must BEE more careful. *A Survivor gets -10 . *10 *The bees are out for revenge. They won't stop so easily. *FIGHT] *You successfully shoo away the bee swarm! *HOORAY *You tear down the honeycomb and find a hidden resource cache inside. *You can be sure the bees won't mind... *You get +30 . *You get +30 . *You get +30 . *THANKS BEES} Fights Foraged Items Special Parts Random Events [[Category:Locations]